goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Beastly misbehaves at the movies/Beaten up by Gum Girl
Beastly: Hey, No Heart, I have something to tell you. There's this really cool LEGO movie that's being shown at the local movie theater. Can we please go see it? No Heart: No. We're not going to the movies today. If you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on Netflix. Beastly: But No Heart, I want to see that movie, because my favorite characters are in it! No Heart: Beastly, I said no. We're not going to the movies today. Beastly: I want to go to the movies! Now! No Heart: Beastly, for the last time, we're not going to the movies today. You can watch a movie on TV or stream one on Netflix. Shreeky: Hey, Uncle No Heart, the TV's broken! No Heart: Did you hear that, Beastly? Shreeky said that the TV is broken. That means we can go. Beastly: Yay! (At the movies) Movie Ticket Manager: Hello, and welcome to the movies. What would you like to see today? Beastly: Can we have 2 tickets for The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie? Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, young man. But that movie got some bad reviews and negative ratings on Rotten Tomatoes. Beastly: What? You're joking, right? Movie Ticket Manager: Don't feel bad, young man. How about four tickets for Gum Girl instead. That movie got great reviews, and it's one of the best animated films. Beastly: Why? No Heart: Because, Beastly, The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie bad reviews. How about we see Gum Girl instead? Beastly: NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE A SILLY SUPERHERO MOVIE ABOUT A GUM-OBSESSED GIRL WHO ACCIDENTALLY TURNED INTO THE VERY WEIRD SUPERHERO! I WANT TO SEE THE LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS MOVIE AND THAT'S FINAL! Movie Ticket Manager: Uh-oh... No Heart: Beastly, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either see Gum Girl, or we can go back home. Beastly: Neither! I will fight you! (The Smile Pretty Cure/Glitter Force girls see what's going on) Emily: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Kelsey: We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Girls, get out your Glitter Pacts! Lily: No, Kelsey. Now is not the time to transform. We'd better get out of here before that kid causes a ruckus. April: Yeah, let's get outta here! Beastly: Prepare to feel my wrath, No Heart! (Beastly Punches No Heart in the head.) No Heart: Beastly, how dare you defeat me? That's it! We're going home right now, and you're getting nothing at all! (In the car) No Heart: Stop crying, Beastly! I told you that if you kept acting up, you would get nothing. Beastly: But all I wanted was 2 tickets for The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie, but you said no. That's why I fight you. No Heart: I know, but not only that, you also frightened myself. You know I can get angry easily. Also, the movie ticket manager kindly offered us 2 tickets for Gum Girl, but no, you just defeat me. I think that we'll end up on the news and we'll be in big trouble because of you. Beastly: I get it now, and I'm really sorry! No Heart: Your apologies are not accepted. Beastly, you have got us into a lot of trouble today! You also scared the Glitter Force away because you were throwing a stupid fit. How dare you? You should've never asked if we could take you to see The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie in the first place. Beastly: I know. Can we at least go see Lemmy Koopa to the Rescue when it comes out in theaters this September? No Heart: No! Absolutely not. We're still going straight home since you punched me in my face. I think that we will end up on the news and get into tons of trouble. When we get home, you will be in big trouble, young man. (At home) No Heart: This is all your own fault, Beastly. You are Grounded for the next 2 days. (Gum Girl appears) Gum Girl: Gummy Power! (Gum Girl fights over Beastly.) (A while later, No Heart and Shreeky are comforting The Sinister Shadows. Who were frightened.) Sinister Shadow #1: Shreeky, why did Beastly destroy the movies? I was really looking forward to seeing a good movie with you and the cloud monster. Shreeky: Aw, it's okay, Mr. Shadow. It's over now. Beastly's been sent to his room and starting tomorrow, he will watch The Lion King on VHS with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. No Heart: Guys, I'm so sorry about that incident at the movies. Shreeky: No, Uncle No Heart, it wasn't your fault. We should've left Beastly behind with a babysitter to look after him and watch The Lion King on VHS. That incident scared the wits out of the poor Shadows. Beastly should know that Sinister Shadows are sensitive and tends to get scared very easily. Sinister Shadow #2: I don't understand why Beastly causes so much trouble. Why does he go berserk when things don't get his way? Shreeky: I don't know, Shadow. I guess that's just the way he acts. He can be very mischievous at times and always causes trouble. No Heart: He sure does. How about we give you a treat and watch a movie together to cheer you up? Shreeky: We can make up for what happened at the movies by watching Shrek (2001) on VHS and sharing some ice cream. How does that sound? Sinister Shadow #1: (Happily) Oh, I would love that! (So, Shreeky and The Sinister Shadows watch Shrek on VHS and share some ice cream that No Heart makes for them.) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos